The present invention relates to histological specimen cassettes.
Cassettes used to process histological specimens (e.g., tissue biopsies) are generally known and commercially available. One common form of cassette includes a base defining a compartment for the specimen, a lid connected to the base by a hinge, and a panel extending from a front wall of the base. Specimen information can be printed on the panel in the form of a bar code and/or text. There remains, however, a continuing need for improved specimen cassettes. In particular, there is a need for cassettes that are efficient to manufacture and use while enabling accurate specimen processing.